Dragon Goddess
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy is a Dragon slayer but with with other magic too she is known as The Dragon Goddess. She goes to Fairy tail with her exceed Crystal. There are many people that want her power but also some are mostly bad guilds and now the males that fell in love with her must protect her. Enjoy my story hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and plz review :D This is my first Fairy Tail story please don't hate me if you don't like it :D**

It was a normal day at the guild everyone was doing their regular things like fighting, drinking, all your basic Fairy Tail guild.

Unnoticed there was a blonde with brown eyes that had entered the guild with a cat with her. The cat was grey, with bright blue eyes, and a white belly, also the cat was wearing a white bow on her right ear and a white dress.

The blonde had the highlights white, black, green, yellow, blue, and red. She wore a white top, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse.

The blonde and the grey cat walked to the white haired bartender.

"Hello, might I help you with something?" the white haired girl asked.

"May I see the master?"

"He's upstairs on the last door to the left."

"Thank you."

The blonde went to the master's office along with the cat besides her. The blonde opened the door to see a tiny old man wearing the colors blue and orange doing paper work. He looked up to see the blonde and he grey cat.

"Hmm… what do you two girls need?" He asked kindly.

"We were wondering if we could join this guild." The blonde said shyly.

"We heard that this was the best guild in Fiore." The cat said. The old man nodded. "I see can I get your names and the magi you use?" He asks.

"I'm Lucy and this s my exceed Crystal and my magic is ultimate dragon slayer magic and along with some other magic's added." Lucy told him shyly. The master's jaw dropped and Crystal just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'M SORRY IF I SAID SOMETHING WRONG! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" Lucy apologized.

"No it's alright I'm just shocked of the king of magic you use that's all nothing else no problem." Lucy gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Crystal went on Lucy's head and smiled at her.

"Okay so where do you want your guild stamp and what color? Oh and from now on call me Master, Gramps, or Makarov okay." He told them.

"Okay, on my neck and white please." Lucy told him.

"On my neck too and white also." Crystal smiled. He only nodded and put the stamps on their necks.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. Come with me." The master moved his hand to tell them to fallow. They nodded and fallowed. The guild was fighting and of course breaking many things.

"OI! BRATS! LISTEN UP!" The master yelled. The whole guild looked at him

"We have new members. Lucy and Crystal. So you all know what that means. WE PARTY!" the master yelled. The whole guild cheered and the party began. Lucy and Crystal sweat dropped at the guilds behavior.

"This is one regular guild" Crystal said sarcastically said.

"MmmHmm." Lucy agreed.

"Well Crystal let's enjoy the party." Lucy said Crystal nodded and they both went down the stairs.

"Hey you Luigi fight me!" a pink haired boy yelled.

"It's Lucy and why?"

"I wanna see if you can beat me. Which you're not gonna."

"All my jewels are on Lucy" The master whispered to himself.

Lucy nodded and went outside with the pink haired boy.

"All my jewels go on Natsu." One of the guild members yelled. Cana made bets and master and Crystal betted on Lucy and the rest of the guild on Natsu.

Lucy had a shy face on while Natsu looked cock as ever.

"Ready set go." The master yelled.

The fight begun Natsu made the first move. "Roar of the fire dragon." He yelled Lucy didn't move the fire hit her. "Yess got h-Wait WHAT!" Natsu looked at her Lucy was eating his fire. "I'm sorry if you mean to hit me but I don't want to get hurt." Lucy said "My turn. THIN AIR!" Then Lucy was gone her sent was all over the place. "Sorry." Lucy came from behind him hitting him and sending him flying to a tree leaving a dent in it. "What was that?" Natsu said. "I'll tell you later but time for me to finish this sorry. Roar of the elemental dragon!" There were different colors in the roar and it hit Natsu. After the blow he was knocked out with scratches and bruises.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I'll help you. Healing touch." Lucy touched Natsu's forehead an all the scratches and bruises were gone. Natsu's eyes shot up and looked around.

"What happened?" Asked Natsu.

"I helped you get better again. I'm sorry for hurting you." Lucy said shyly.

"One question what kind of mage are you?" asked Natsu.

"I'm an ultimate dragon slayer added with other magic's as well. Also people call me The Dragon Goddess." The guild looked at her in surprise and jaws dropped.

"EEEEHHHH!" the guild yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all Fairy Tail lovers I hoped you had enjoyed my story here is chapter two :D**

~Lucy's pov~

"So what you're telling us is that you are an ultimate dragon slayer and you also know other magic's too." Natsu said. I looked up at him and nodded shyly.

"What other magic's can you use?" asked a raven haired boy.

"Shut up Gray I was gonna say that to her!" Natsu yelled.

"What you say flame head?!" Grey responded

"You heard me Ice pick!"

"You wanna go fire breath!"

"ENOPH!" yelled a red haired girl.

"A-Aye Erza." Natsu and Gray were in each other's arms.

I looked at the girl and shivered in fear. _'If these guys are scared of her then she might try to hurt me.'_ I shivered even more at the thought but stopped when Crystal laid on my lap and I stroked her gray fur. Then I smiled and it grabbed most of the attention of the guild. I looked back up and turned red like a tomato.

"Did I do something wrong?" I shivered again.

~Normal pov~

"No, But what are your other magic's?" asked Erza. Lucy gulped and spoke

"W-well my other magic's are Re-quipt, healing, copycat, and reading people's minds and that's all. Oh and also taking away magic but only fir a little while for an advantage." Lucy was shacking in fear because of how Erza says her words.

"Why are you shacking so much?" the white haired barmaid asked.

"I'm really not use to be around as many people because I never really talked to them only to Crystal and Monica." Lucy told her with a small hint of shyness.

"Who's Monica?" asked Master Makarov.

"S-She is my dragon."

Natsu's ears perked up along with a blue haired girl and a black haired man.

"Did you say dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Yes she is my dragon I can summon her all the time along with my other dragons and why?" Lucy looked down at her exceed and smiled at her.

"Well my dragon disappeared one day in the year x777 did yours?"

"No."

"Also what do you mean summon?" Asked the little blue haired girl. Lucy pulled out some keys one was red, one was metal, one had a wind sign on it, one was blue, one was black, one was brown ,and the final one was a rainbow colored key. Lucy took out the rainbow colored key.

"Let's go outside I'll show you there." Lucy said. Once they all got outside Lucy was in the middle of the big crowd.

"Open gate of the elemental dragon, Monica!" Lucy yelled. There was a bright light. The light dimed down, to revel a dragon with colorful scales.

"Hello Lucy dear how are you?" asked Monica. Lucy smiled at her.

"MONICA!" yelled Crystal. Crystal hugged Monica's nose. Lucy giggled and smiled even more.

"Hello Crystal. Let me guess you want a fish again don't you?" Lucy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Of course not…well maybe." Monica laughed and gave her a fish.

"Natsu I wanna fish too." A blue exceed told him.

"Sorry Happy I don't have one on me." Natsu told him.

"Oh here you can have half of mine." Crystal told him and broke the fish in half and gave the tail to Happy.

"Sorry I just really love the head side of the fish." Crystal told him. Happy had hearts in his eyes and nodded.

"Hello Monica I've been fines how are you?" Lucy told her.

"Well I've been fine but the other dragons missed you."

"Yes I understand that I missed them too. Oh and Monica this is the Fairy Tail guild they are very interesting people."

"It's nice to meet you all I Am Monica the Elemental Dragon."

~Time skip~

"Lucy I better get going I have to go talk to the other dragons."

"But of course. Goodbye Monica."

Monica left and the guild went back to its normal ways. Lucy was with Crystal siting in an empty set in the corner of the guild thinking about something.

~Natsu's pov~

I can't help feel weird inside every time I look at Lucy. What is this weird feeling I have inside. What is it? OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME!

**Well that's it for today hope you like it :D Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you all enjoyed my story so far hope you like chap 3 :D review**

~Happy's pov~

"Hey Crystal do you want to have a fish with me?" Crystal looked at me and I had a small blush on my cheeks.

"I would love to Happy but I'm worried about Lucy she never talked to anyone today, or even days now. Just sat there every day thinking about something." Crystal said in a worried tone.

"I understand but you know you a Lucy are like the opposite of each other. She is shy and always says "I'm sorry." A lot but you… you are outgoing, fun, and well… cute." I told her. I felt my face turn hot. Crystal smiled with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Arigato Happy." She gave me a hug and went to Lucy. Then the next thing I knew I fainted from happiness.

~Lucy's pov~

'_You can't run Lucy I will find you and I will have your power.'_ I heard that voice over and over again like a never ending record playing in my head.

'_I will find you Lucy… I will find you Lucy… I will…'_ My eyes went wide and I held my hands on my head. I was shaking.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled while knocking over my glass of water. The guild's attention was on me.

'_Lucy you can't hide…'_ I held my head tighter.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled I was on the ground as Erza came up to me a grabbed my shoulders.

"LUCY! Get a hold of yourself!" Erza yelled at me. Tears started going down my cheeks.

"He's coming for me… He's coming for me…" I whispered. Then Crystal came and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lucy…" Crystal whispered my name. I looked at her and calmed down. Next thing I knew I passed out.

"Crystal… H-he said he was…" I mumbled my words before I closed my eyes.

~Normal pov~

The whole guild looked at the passed out girl in Erza's arms.

"Not this again thought it won't happen again." Crystal said. Happy flew next to her and looked at her.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Wendy asked.

"Well there is no way to hide it now." Crystal sighed.

"What are you hiding along with bunny-girl here?" Gajeel wondered.

"Well ever since Lucy learned dragon slayer along with some other magic's, she can learn more different magic's though too. But ever since then there was a man that always tried to hunt us down for the power we have. And I know what you're all thinking, "Why is she so scared of one man." But that's is true she is scared that like before he killed both her parents and she so scared to die and the only weakness she has is being reminded of that." Crystal told them.

"Gomen…" Lucy mumbled. Crystal looked at her partner worried. "It's going to be okay Lucy we got Fairy Tail." Crystal said while touching her hair and smiling at her. The guild also smiled at the words she said. Then the blonde mage's eyes opened slowly.

"You told them?" Lucy questioned. Crystal nodded sadly thinking that she was angry at her. "Arigato Crystal." Lucy moved out of Titania's grip and hugged her exceed. Crystal smiled and flew on the top her head.

"I know this is sweet and all but who is this guy and is he hot?" Cana asked drinking a second round of beer.

"What the fuck women! I first woke up and that's what you ask me?!" Lucy yelled at her. Crystal sweat dropped. "Oh ya I forgot she also changes her personalities when she walks up." Crystal told them. The guild sweat dropped as well.

"You wanna go scardy cat!" Cana yelled back.

"Who are you calling scardy cat?! Alcoholic!"

"This totally reminds me of two people I know." Mira said.

"Really? Who?" asked Natsu and Gray.

"Nobody, never mind."

The guild laughed at the two girls. Lucy and Cana looked at each other and laughed as well.

'_I will not be afraid as long a Fairy Tail is with me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The guild was having its same crazy self's. Lucy was still shy to talk to anyone except Mira, Levy, and Erza. There were a lot of broken chairs and tables. Mira sweat dropped and stood in a corner. "How are we going to pay for all these damages?" Mira told herself.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Erza yelled out. The guild froze at her voice and shivered. They looked around at the guild hall everything was broken. There were holes in the wall and on the floor as well.

"How are we going to pay for the damages we only have a small portion of money left?" Mira said disappointed. The guild felt disappointed as well. Lucy stood up and hides behind Erza.

"I c-could f-fix it for y-you…" Lucy told them looking at the ground. Levy looked at her. "How can you fix it Lu-chan." Lucy gulped and looked at Levy.

"I-I c-can use t-time a-ark Levy. And you won't h-have to pay a-anything." Lucy told her. Mira's eyes widen.

"Do you really have the power to do that Lucy?" Lucy only nodded. "Yes I-I b-but I n-need everyone to stay s-still." Erza gave a glare at everyone who only stood as still as stones.

"A-Aregato… Erza-chan…" Erza nodded. Lucy only stood in front of her, her hand were in front of her. There was a bright glow.

"Time Ark." After the light went away everything looked fixed and new. "Wow, Aregato Lucy." Mira yelled out to her while hugging the dragon mage.

"Hai… M-Mira-san…" Lucy replied with a shy face as always.

Master came out of his office and looked at the guild. His eyes widen on how new it looked. "Who did this…" Master asked. Lucy raised her and looked a bit scared.

"I-I did M-Master… am I i-in trouble?" Lucy asked while shacking. The master nodded a no.

"No you're not my child…but how?"

"Well I used Time Ark to fix this place s-so you d-don't h-have to p-pay a-as m-much." Lucy played with her fingers while she said it.

"Thank you Lucy." The Master gave her a smile.

"H-Hai…" She told him.

"Well my children I have to go to a meeting and when I get back Erza and Mira are in charge." The guild gulped on how stricken Erza was going to be.

**Sorry to people who love this story I have writer's block give me some ideas on what should happen next. Thank you and review! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people who are reading this I thank you for everything you have all done to reviewing, favoring, fallowing I'm sorry this chap took a long time I had writers block and I was out of ideas. If you have any I would like to hear some for later chap's thank you all and enjoy.**

"H-Hey Mira do you know why master called the whole guild here?" Lucy shyly asked the barmaid who only shrugged. "Not really. Master is always like this. Sometimes he plans on doing something but he doesn't let any of us know about it."

"I see. But you also must know that I can read minds and control the human body even with animals. It's almost like your take over magic but much more different." Mira smiled.

"I'm glad. Hey do you want to help me with the bar? It's getting a bit crowed too much for me to handle." Lucy smiled.

"Sure…but I don't really k-know how to d-do something l-like that."

"Don't worry I'll help you."

"A-Aregato…"

Mira smiled once more as she went into the kitchen. Lucy fallowed. Mira held out a white apron. "Here wear this. You will be making the food." Lucy nodded once more. Mira pulled out a book of recipes which also had yellow sticky notes in them.

"Here is the cook book. The sticky notes will help you find the recipes. It will make it much easier. And the spices, the meats are in the freezer, and the vegies are over there. That's all you need to know I'll come over and help you okay." Lucy nodded.

"H-Hai I'll try my best." Lucy shyly said. Mira smiled and went out the kitchen doors. Lucy sighed. She picked up the cook book and flipped the pages. All the food they pictures looked really yummy. Mira came in the kitchen doors. She had ten pieces of paper in her hands.

"Here I'll help you with these-"

"No I think I'll be fine go and serve the guild members. I'll give you the food when it's done." Mira looked worried but nodded.

"If you need help just call me alright." Lucy smiled and nodded. With that Mira left the kitchen.

"Let's have a look at this." Lucy used her magic to see all the foods. "Let's see I can't really choose let's do all of them at the same time." Lucy put a cook hat on and grabbed all the ingredients and started her work.

~With Mira~

"Oi Mira why aren't you in the kitchen?" Freed asked her. Mira felt a little blush on her cheeks but smiled. "Lucy offered to help me out. She agreed to cook while I'm out here." Freed nodded.

"By the way how was the 3 month job?" Mira asked him.

"Well we finished it in a week but since we were near a training village we trained for the rest of the other two."

"I see."

"M-Mira can you help me with t-these plates?" Lucy asked her holding the two treys fill of food. It looked just like the pictures in the cook book.

"L-Lucy you m-made all this?" Mira said in disbelief. Lucy nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes did I d-do a bad j-job M-Mira?"

"No it's fine. Let me help you." Mira grabbed one of the treys. The foods scent went in to her nose. It smelled divine.

"Lucy how did you make this it smells so good?"

"I-I only fallowed the cook b-book. I-I'm sorry if I-I did a b-bad job." Mira sweat dropped.

Freed say this and chuckled at Mira's reactions. _I think she looks cute when she is like that. I just can't look away. _Lucy heard someone talk and looked at Freed.

"Hey M-Mira are you and that guy d-dating?" Everyone stopped their conversation and stared at the blond mage. Whose face turned red?

"G-GOMEN! I-I didn't mean t-to say t-that!" Lucy gave Mira the other trey as she ran into the kitchen. Mira and Freed's faces were beat red.

The whole guild was silent. You could hear a tack fall.

"Ahem!" Every one's head turned to master who was sitting on the railing.

"I'm glad to see every one so quiet. Someone please get Lucy out here."

Both Natsu and Gray went in to the kitchen to get the blond. "Gomen Mira-san…" Lucy said.

"I-its f-fine Lucy…"

"Okay weirder that I would expect." Master told himself.

"Master mind me asking but what was it you needed?" Erza asked.

"Ah yes that. Well you see we will be part of the light alliance."

"What's that?" Grey asked.

"Well the light alliance is something where other guilds help us or we help them with a very difficult mission."

"And who exactly are we working with?" Natsu asked.

"We will be working with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Catshelter. And the people who will be going will be."

"Natsu."

"Yosh!"

"Gray."

"As expected."

"Erza."

"I will not let you down."

"And Lucy."

"M-Me?!"

**Sorry if it was short the next chap will be you know well I'll see you till next time. I'm OUT!**


End file.
